This revised application requests funding to integrate the principles and practice of palliative care nursing into urban settings including acute and long-term care. A secondary goal will assess the palliative care education needs among nurses working in rural settings and implement educational offerings there. This "model" curriculum will have two components--Continuing Education Sessions (CEUs) and a formal Certificate Program. Continuing Education Sessions will introduce nurses to palliative care principles. Nurses who take the CEU Education Sessions will be encouraged to take the two-course Certificate Program. The Certificate Program will include the development and implementation of a palliative care change project and will be taught using various educational mediums--in class, intensive sessions, and Web-based modules. Local hospices will partner to offer clinical experiences for nurses taking the Certificate Program. Project culmination will include two one-day workshops offered at the end of years two and three to update all program attendees' knowledge and to share the change projects. Specific aims include: 1) implementation of a palliative nursing care curriculum, CEU Education Sessions and Certificate Program; 2) delivery of both curricula to the urban setting; 3) evaluation of the curricula and refinement; 4) implementation of an assessment of needs survey regarding palliative care knowledge and skills with nurses in rural settings; 5) implementation of the palliative care curricula in the rural area; and 6) formalize a plan for project dissemination. The outcome of this "model" curriculum will be the promotion of theoretical knowledge plus clinical experience to increase nurses' knowledge, skills, and attitudes toward palliative care nursing The outcome of the change projects will be the enhancement of the climate in a nurse's clinical setting towards the promotion of palliative care.